


Days with You

by TsukkikaFleur



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Humor, Illustrator!Jinyoung, M/M, Romance, producer!jaebum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukkikaFleur/pseuds/TsukkikaFleur
Summary: Those hard works are really paid off, he thinks.





	Days with You

Jaebum wakes up to an empty spot beside him. He stretches his hand to feel the warmth that probably left on the sheet. It turns out that Jinyoung has already left maybe more than a mere minute. Jaebum shuts his eyes to focus more on his hearing, but there’s no sound he can catch from their bathroom. Jinyoung probably has sat comfortably in his workplace, sipping his coffee morning and starting to get his work done as soon as he can.

The man still lies in his current position. The clock stroke exactly 7 o’clock 5 minutes ago. The sun hasn’t fully up. He can see the sky is still in its deep blue and purple from the curtain that Jinyoung drew, maybe planning to get Jaebum irritated by the light’s sudden infiltration through the window when the sun has already high enough later. Jaebum grins at his own thought, suddenly coming to his mind to launch an awful vengeance later when Jinyoung gets home.

He recalled Jinyoung’s plan for today that he had told him last night before they went into their bed. His company—which is a major publishing company in Korea—will launch some books that apparently have already got a delightful enthusiasm from their avid readers throughout the country. Jinyoung, being one of main and the greatest illustrators the company has, took a responsibility to handle three projects at once. He was in charge to not only illustrate the cover but also for the entire book—page by page, chapter by chapter. It occurred for all the projects that sat comfortably, smugly, and mockingly on his palms.

Jaebum did tell him to not overwork himself, reminding him to look after his health first before anything. However, Jinyoung, being a stubborn and workaholic person also, took the job gladly to just suffer for about a month and a half straight. Sometimes Jaebum laughed at him pitifully, when he just came back from his own workplace, to see Jinyoung lay down on the kitchen floor, sleeping soundly with his face’s smeared by a bunch of colors at once.

On those days, Jinyoung would complain of his aching back and cramped neck nearly all day. He skipped meals when his head once filled with hundreds of brilliant ideas. He also locked himself up in his studio and sometimes didn’t come out straight for two days. Jaebum scolded him after that but Jinyoung reassured him that he had some cups of ramen—which was right when Jaebum did an immediate inspection to his chaotic studio—and he was able to get himself some sleep even though it’s just one or two hours per day.

It was a struggle from being a traditional artist. Jinyoung prefers to do watercolor, oil, or acrylic painting than digital for all his projects. It’s just a matter of personal taste though. He also does well with digital but he isn’t really fond of working 24/7 behind the computer—Jaebum is glad sometimes that Jinyoung chooses this way because he himself has already suffered enough doing music nearly every day, means he has to face his desktop way too much. It’s not really good to have both of them go blind in unison.

“At least one of us has to have really good eyes for our future sake,” said Jaebum jokingly years ago, that got a hard shove on his shoulder in replied.

At last, the hell had passed safely. Jinyoung was able to relax a bit around a week and a half before the deadline arrived. His jobs were mostly done, leaving the small details that he could do it together or passed entirely to his team. And Jaebum finally was able to have a sigh of relief too when Jinyoung slept in their bed again properly for the first time in a month, not in his studio or sofa, and with his regular sleep cycle too.

(He remembered that he made a surprise to Jinyoung by treating him a full course dinner in a fancy-but-not-too-fancy restaurant to celebrate the end of his—or their because Jaebum really had a hard time too—hell. Jinyoung was delightful for having a proper meal after all those days and kissed him maybe more than twenty times that night.)

Unfortunately, it was not the happily-ever-after-ending for Jaebum. He got a call from a company that one of its rising idol group—the number one actually—wanted to work with him for their new album exactly after they arrived at home. It was a wonderful news of course, but he couldn’t help but groan at the idea. Jinyoung chuckled when Jaebum told him the news with a pout on his face.

“Go for it, you idiot. Come on, another week of hell isn’t that bad. I’m free from now on so I can take after you.”

But it turned out that Jaebum should be away from home because the company place was really far and he was offered to stay in a hotel near the place for a week. Turning down the offer was not his choice so he should endure his another-bleak-week alone without Jinyoung.

He arrived at home last night right when dinner time, already finishing all of his songs even with the recording. He hugged Jinyoung too tightly until the younger couldn’t breathe—also because of his own laughter. He was so happy to see Jaebum was home too. The dinner wasn’t anything fancy but eating Jinyoung’s cooks made him becoming the happiest man in the world. By tomorrow they would be free from each other’s schedule for a while too. Jinyoung would have the last meeting for the books tomorrow and Jaebum would have a break after the rough week.

He smiles fondly to the ceiling, imagining Jinyoung’s wide smile when he gets home later.

Jaebum eventually—after spending precisely 15 minutes to reminisce a little—walks to the kitchen to find wrapped breakfast that Jinyoung has made for him. He giggles when he sees a sticky note on it.

_Good morning, sleepyhead. Here is your heaven-made breakfast to feed your hunger. I’ll be back soon after the meeting is done._

_Your lovely demon, Jinyoung._

He hurries himself to their room and grabs his phone. He doesn’t care if Jinyoung has already been in his meeting room or not because this is way more important for him. He typed the number that he memorize to well and calls him right away.

“I didn’t expect you to wake this early.”

Jaebum laughs when the answer rings on his ear. Jinyoung chuckles too.

“What’s the matter? Have you finished your breakfast?”

“No, I’ve just read your silly note.”

“It made your heart fluttered, right?”

“Yes.”

Jinyoung chuckles once again, but this time is louder.

“What’s with this obedience?”

Jaebum searches for other reasons but he cannot find something that can wipe his cheesiness away. He walks out towards his kitchen again and smiles. “I don’t know. I just miss you and your voice, so I called.”

“Oh my, gosh,” Jinyoung mutters but then he laughs. Are Jinyoung cheeks fully red right now? Jaebum feels it’s a yes for himself, though. “It’s just a week, _hyung_ , and we clung onto each other until this morning. Then you already miss me?”

“Yes. A thousand yeses for you.”

He hears Jinyoung soft cackle from the other side and it makes his heart flutter even more. His cheeks are hurt now after smiling too wide and too long. But, oh, Jaebum cannot help it.

“The meeting is starting soon. I hope it will be over on ten or less,” Jinyoung informs.

“Where do you want us to go after that?”

“I don’t have one in my mind,” he replies. Jaebum can see that Jinyoung is grinning right now. “As long as I’m with you, everywhere is okay.”

Jaebum chuckles, “I am waiting.”

“Finish your meal.”

“Yes, mother. It’s nice to hear your beautiful voice.”

“Yah! _Hyung!_ ”

Jaebum lets a big laugh slips from his mouth. “Good luck with your meeting. Hope everything will be fine since you wholeheartedly had turned yourself into a zombie for finishing those.”

Jinyoung giggles, “Thank you for not letting me turn into a zombie eternally, Defsoul- _nim_.”

“I accomplished my job too well.”

“You did,” Jinyoung softly replies. Jaebum can hear the fondness within those words. “I have to go now.”

“Yes, see you.”

“See you.”

Jaebum stares at his meal and smiles widely. He covers his face with his hands to hide his silly face like teenagers on their first date.

But it’s because of Jinyoung anyway, Jaebum doesn’t mind at all.

(He figures out later that Jinyoung wrote ‘ _I love you_ ’ on the back of the same post it. Jaebum melts completely after that, planning that he will turn their whole day into a something _really really really_ special, especially for his love.

_Those hard works are really paid off_ , he thinks.)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! Thank you for reading!


End file.
